Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-25882666-20150429203949
I was thinking about Tracy and Mike from The Philadelphia Story and realised how much Tracy's love life mirrors that of Blair's from Gossip Girl. Tracy was married to Dexter, an alcoholic who refuses to leave her life and insists on being present even though she wishes he would leave as she is marrying another, and this is very similar to how Chuck always made sure he was involved in Blair's life. He doesn't let her forget him even when she wants to be with someone else. They both needed two different things the other couldn't really provide, he blamed her for his problems, and she never really managed to be truly comfortable with him. When he offered to marry her at the end to save her family from shame and she gleefully agreed, despite having that spark with Mike, it reminded me of Chair and how Blair always went back to a relationship that never truly made her happy. Dexter wasn't as bad as Chuck, I even liked him, but I don't think he truly ever fully got Tracy and the essence of who she was despite knowing each other for so long. Both of their weddings were rushed as they forgot about how they hurt each other before. George, oh, George. He obviously had an idealistic version of Tracy in his head that was far from who she was. He doubted her, underminded her convictions, and expected her to give up that spark in her to suit him. He wanted a little cute wife who would never speak out of term and Tracy was never going to do that. This was so much like Blair and Louis, she tried so hard to be this perfect princess and gain his acceptance, but it was never enough for him and she wasn't content because she wasn't being herself. George accusing Tracy of being with Mike on the morning of their wedding and wanting to call it off was the same as when Louis found about Blair's love confession to Chuck yet took it out of context: they both misunderstood their wife. And Tracy and Blair both decided the relationship would never work, though in different ways, and ended it. Men of nobility like Louis and George never valued women like Blair and Tracy. And then there was Mike. Mike, the writer and journalist, initially clashed with society girl Tracy because he didn't like entitled people and they had conversations about literature while figuring each other out...remind you of anyone? Yes, Dair! Mike, to me, was the one out of all the men who got Tracy. He understood that she wasn't perfect yet he was fascinated by her imperfections, saw this light in her, and she felt comfortable with him. Tracy looked as if Mike brought out this glow in her and he looked as if she was just something special, which is the same as Dan and Blair. When Mike offered to marry Tracy after George was no longer an option and was willing to spend his life with her out of love in order to save her face? Pretty much reminds me of when Dan said it wouldn't matter to him who the father of Blair's baby was and implied he'd be happy to bring it up. And, sadly, they both had the same end with Tracy married to her ex Dexter just like Blair married to Chuck. I swear, I'm certain that Tracy and Mike must have at least inspired Dan and Blair becaue Mike at the start was reporting Tracy's wedding to his boss and that just screams in this light of Dan being Gossip Girl.